Almost Lover
by LeahDaniels
Summary: “Bella! Please don’t go!” I moved my hand up to her face, her tanned face and rosy cheeks, that in a couple of days could become paler than snow. My eyes were pleading and shining in the sun. Just asking her to stay, just for a while, stay for me.


Hey guys! I know I should be writing on my charmed story, but I am working on it, I just got in a Twilight mood, so I decided to write this, my first song fic:) This is what could happen after Eclipse. BUT this is NOT how I want Breaking dawn to be, I'm a huge Jake fan.

The song is called "almost lover" by A fine Frenzy. I like to think Bella and Jake as almost lovers, and the goodbye part I think you get on your own. I suggest you listen to it at the same time you read this, (just search on youtube) or some other sad song:)

Disclaimer: Twilight, New moon or Eclipse do not beling to me, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer, bla bla bla,... you know the story.

Here you go!:D But remember, this is a Jacob pov, but the fold/italic/songtext is bellas thoughts.

* * *

_**Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images**_

"Bella! Please don't go!" I moved my hand up to her face, her tanned face and rosy cheeks, that in a couple of days could become paler than snow. My eyes were pleading and shining in the sun. Just asking her to stay, just for a while.

You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

When her eyes looked the same as mine, except for hers being so much more beautiful, the brown shine, I would never forget them, looking at me like that. A tear slipped from her eyes, her beautiful pools of shame, and fell with a silent splash to the ground. The forest around us was no longer there, all that was left was Bella and I, and the single tear she had let fall for me.

"I have to go, Edward is waiting for me at home" she said and I could hear her voice crack.

_**I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**_

"Home, is that what the castle is for you now?" I asked, it hurt me that she would chose him over everything else. she would chose a life of darkness, before all her friends, Quil, Embry, Emily, Ben, Angela,…. Me.

"I have to, can't you just forget me, pretend I never existed, live your life and be happy without me. Please."

_**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?**_

she pleaded, her face and eyes looked so pure, I almost believed that she was telling the truth. She squeezed my hand that was still on her cheek, then she let go and turned around to walk away, but this time she wouldn't come back, this time it was forever.

_**  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**_

I didn't want her to leave, the feeling of not seeing her again, never seeing her beautiful face again, never seeing her beautiful smile, was too much for me to carry.

"Do you remember when _He_ left You, and _I_ was there for you when he wasn't? I do" she turned around at the desperate sound in my voice, I looked down so I wouldn't have to meet her gaze._  
_  
_**We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images**_

"You thought you couldn't live without him, I tried to help you move on, to make you happy. Now you are him, and I am you. _You_ are leaving _me_. Do you remember how you felt when everything you loved left you, just like that? At least I tried to make you feel better…" I left the sentence hanging in the air, I didn't know what else to say. I looked up and the face I met was the worst one I ever seen, her eyes were filled with tears and pain.

_**And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no**_

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

She slowly walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, tight and loving. She stood there crying, hiding her face so I couldn't see it, but I felt the wet tears against my bare chest. I could barley hear her voice "You are right in so many ways, I am selfish and without you I would probably not be standing here alive today. I would not have survived without you, my sun, my personal heater." She looked up at me and smiled a little at the last part, it was a smile, but a sad one. "But one day when the sun fade out, I will be standing there alone in the dark. And you know how scared I am of the dark. I have to do this, Jake."

_**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
**_

"You don't have to do anything, there is always a choice." was all I could think of saying. After a moments of silence I mumbled. "Some suns, the ones that want to live, last forever." She knew exactly what I was meaning, I did not have to explain.

_**I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?**_

"I'm sorry, but now I have to go. I'll see you"

"No, I don't think so, if you leave now, its for good. There are no turning back if you decide to do this, but all I can tell you is that if you decide to stay the way you are, if you keep being Bella, I will be here and warm you up, I will be your personal sun, only for you. Because I am your best friend."

She shook her head in a negative gesture. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." was all she said before she turned around. I looked down and sighed. A second later I felt someone feather light jumping onto me, hugging her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She moved her mouth to mine and kissed me passionately, for the last time.

After a long kiss, she moved her mouth away from mine and gave us time to breathe.

"I love you, no matter what" she said, and I let her down.

"Always" was all I could say back to her.

_**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**_

She backed away a couple of steps, "Goodbye Jacob Black"

"Goodbye Isabella Cullen"

* * *

So, there!:D Remember, this is NOT how I want it to happen, But I did like the bella/Jacob fuss. So what do you think? I really want your opinion, because otherwhise Ill get sad and mad;)

P.S. Do you want me to make a whole story of this? with Jake and bella, and see if she actually decides to marry Edward and become a vampire. Becuase that was not a sure thing in this song fic. So tell me what you think about that idea too :D(A)


End file.
